Tyler's Issue Strikes Again!
by FarticianoFartgas
Summary: Lindsay and Tyler go on a date. Problem is, Tyler's infection from childhood strikes again to haunt him (aka omorashi).


Just recently, Tyler moved all the way from Halifax to Toronto to live with Lindsay, his love that he was ever so loyal to. He had just turned 18, fresh out of school, and planning to become a famous hockey player, despite his failures as a so-called "athlete." Since he was now only five minutes away from his girl, it was about time they went out to dinner.

On that day of his planned date, however, the brunet discovered he was having an issue that came running back to him. In his grade school days, he had a bladder infection once, and that cost him a few times in school. Before his teacher even knew he had the problem, he would try to hide it, since it was far too humiliating to say to others. However, just a couple days after the infection was discovered, Tyler ended up wetting himself in class, forcing him to admit the truth.

Now that he was an official member of society, the issue put more pressure on him. What if he winded up wetting himself on yet another season of Total Drama? What if he wet himself anywhere else in public? Or worse, what he wet himself in front of Lindsay? When that terrible thought of losing it in front of his love crossed his mind, he felt a pang in his stomach.

Later that day, the sun began to slowly trickle down the sky, with a twist of calm orange and vibrant pink mixing together. Seeing the sky made Tyler feel slightly calmer about his date. Smiling, he stood up from his living room chair with confidence. All of a sudden, Lindsay knocked on his door.

Feeling even happier, the brunet opened the door for the blonde, with a tight hug to his surprise. She had her hair tied into a bun, her favorite lip gloss on, and a long blue dress with white lilies on it. "Tyler, I'm so happy to see you!" she said with pure joy. "My Lindsay, you look wonderful!" the Italian-Canadian complimented her. Lindsay took a moment to admire her boyfriend's tuxedo. Finally, he wasn't moping around in a red tracksuit day after day.

Tyler wondered where exactly he wanted to take the woman of his dreams. There was a fancy Italian restaurant that was a bit pricey. Fortunately for him, his family had oodles of cash. His father was a rich and famous sportscaster, while his mother was a professional chef. "Sweetie, where do you wanna go for a date?" he questioned, staring down on her. "Date? We're going on a date? Oh, yeah!" the lady replied, suddenly forgetting she was going on a date with Tyler, due to her lack of intelligence.

"We could go to that Italian restaurant downtown, or that restaurant next to it with oodles of sports gear and games on HD TVs!" he remarked. Lindsay smiled. "Not a bad idea." Leaving the large home, the couple made their way downtown by walking. The walk didn't take long, about 20 minutes to round it off.

However, there was another restaurant next to the one the two planned on going to, that recently opened. It was called "DJ's Momma's Heartfelt Cuisine." Perfect! Maybe if they were lucky, they'd see their built, soft-hearted pal, DJ. The restaurant's logo was green lit, in a fancy cursive, and had a picture of DJ's momma next to the logo.

"Wait, I think I know who that is! She made everyone sandwiches and we went on a bus!" Lindsay spouted out happily. "Yeah, they had this Hungarian spice in them. Let's go for it!" Holding her hand, Tyler walked her inside to the instant aroma of Hungarian paprika. The brunet took a huge sniff, and felt a sense of calmness. His issue was in the back of his mind completely.

Lindsay ran down to the register, still holding onto her boyfriend's hand, hoping to see DJ. Instead, a short, busty black woman with a ponytail was at the register. "Yo, what's up Tyler and Lindsay? I see y'all finally found DJ's momma's restaurant. You're gonna love it." the shorter one greeted. Tyler smiled wider. "We're doing well! Thank you for asking, dude." Lindsay was twirling her hair, distracted from those two.

Suddenly, Lindsay's distraction stopped. "Oh, hi Leshawna!" she waved. Leshawna, slightly annoyed, waved back smiling. "I'll find you two a place to sit your booties down!" The African-Canadian walked the lovebirds to a comfortable, clean booth. Tyler and Lindsay sat down comfortably facing each other. In an instant, menus were handed to them. "You two sit tight and decide what y'all wanna eat from here."

Earlier, Tyler downed a bottle of Gatorade all at once. When he bent down, he felt a twinge in his lower abdomen. _Crap! I can't wet myself in front of Linds!_ Lindsay was all of a sudden distracted by her phone because her best friend Beth finally replied to her text. The brunet was very thankful that his girl didn't see him meet his weakness. Turns out, he was wrong!

"Tyler, are you okay? I heard a tiny moaning sound." Lindsay remarked in worry. Tyler gasped. "Y-Yes I'm fine! I was just itchy." The blonde chucked. As her duties followed, Leshawna came back to get the order placed. "So, what's the food gonna be?"

Lindsay stared into space, suddenly seeing her friend. "I want one of those sandwich thingies with DJ's momma's spice." Smiling, Leshawna wrote down the order. Tyler was drinking some of his coke out of pure thirst. Then again, he would upset his infection even more. The key was to not think about it as much as possible, yes?


End file.
